A Dark Desire
by blooddancer101
Summary: Sesshomaru saves a girl from being killed after being raped. What happens doing mating season when she is the only mature girl around?
1. Chapter 1

Hope runs through the forest as fast as she can.

Bandits have cut her clothes and skin all to hell and have been chasing her all day.

She keeps running but trips over a tree root and she falls to the ground.

She lets out a scream as the bandits savagely ravage her of her innocence.

Sesshomaru is in the area with Jaken and Rin.

He hears the scream and for some reason he feels like he has to save whoever is screaming.

He runs quickly to where the scream had come from and sees a few bandits cutting up a young woman in the snow.

He becomes enraged and cuts the human bandits down with his energy whip (or whatever you call it).

Hope looks up at him as he stands over her and picks her up.

Sesshomaru looks at her a moment and says, "Be still. Your wounds are painful but not too deep. When we arrive to my home, my servants will tend your wounds."

Hope says to him weakly, "Thank you for helping me, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Jaken looks annoyingly at Rin as he waits for his lord to come back.

He says to himself, "Lord Sesshomaru left in quite a hurry. Something must have really caught his attention."

Rin says while picking flowers, "Lord Sesshomaru may have sensed someone was in trouble and went to help."

Sesshomaru appears in front of Rin and Jaken while looking down at the woman in his arms.

He says, "Jaken get Auh-onh (Sorry can't spell the two-headed dragon's name) and get him ready for flight. We are going home."

Rin asks, "Is the pretty woman going to be okay?"

He looks down at Rin and says, "Yes but it is safer to get her to some healing help as soon as possible."

Jaken finishes packing up and Sesshomaru puts the woman on Auh-Onh's back.

Sesshomaru looks in the dragon's eyes and says, "Be careful with her in your care."

The dragon's heads nod as though he understands and gets ready to take off.

Sesshomaru takes Rin in his arms as Jaken rides with the woman so she does not fall off.

After a few hours of traveling, they all arrive at the royal castle Sesshomaru inherited from his father.

He takes the woman inside gently and places her in one of his guest rooms to have his servants tend to her wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope looks around a moment as she wakes up in a room she does not know.

Sesshomaru says to her while coming in the room, "Relax you are safe in my castle."

She looks at him, quickly gets on the floor, and bows to him like a servant.

He goes to her and picks her up before gently putting back in the bed.

He covers her up with a blanket and asks, "Do you have a name miss?"

She sighs as she sees him look at her with calm eyes.

She says, "My name is Hope."

He says, "Well Hope you are going to stay here until your wounds are healed then I will escort you home."

Hope looks at him and sadly, "I don't have a home…"

He says, "Then you will live here with me and my servants. You will have a room a roof over your head. You have three hot meals a day."

She asks, "What do you want from me in return?"

He says, "I don't want anything in return. But I have a little girl I take care of that could use a mother figure and friend."

She says with a smile, "I am very good with kids."

He says, "Then you will do fine. There are several outfits for you to wear. But take your time healing."


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru and Rin watch over Hope's healing progress.

It was true that little Rin had softened up the great western lord and now he has a soft spot for beautiful women.

Rin says, "She is a pretty woman but to be honest I can't figure out if she is human or demon."

Sesshomaru says, "Well there is no doubt that she has some demon blood in her. Her hair is as silver white as mine and I have seen that her eyes change color every once in a while."

He goes into Hope's room and she smiles at him kindly as sits up in the bed.

She asks, "What can I do for you my lord?"

He smiles some and helps her out of the bed.

"Your wounds are healed but you are a little sore, yes?"

Hope nods slowly and goes over to the closet to pick out an outfit to wear.

He smiles slightly and says, "And I am guessing you are eager to be doing something…"

She nods and works on putting a purple kimono on.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru looks at Hope when she is done getting dressed.

She does look good in the purple silk kimono she has picked out for herself.

He says, "Rin is out in the garden paying in the flowers. You can go join her if you like."

Hope smiles starts to head out to the gardens.

Sesshomaru tenses up as her scent fills his nostrils as she walks passed him.

She smelt like fresh peaches ripe and ready for the picking.

His inner demon begins to stir inside him itching to come out and play.

"_Come on Lord Sesshomaru, you know you need some release."_

Sesshomaru growls some as he goes over to his office.

He says to himself after the door is shut, "I am not going to let myself mate this year."

"_You will if I get into control again. By what I smell on her, she is not a full human. You need an heir anyway. She looks like she is built for it."_

He growls and says, "Stop it I won't let you in control again."

His body on the other hand, was ready and willing to go after her.

Hope smiles as she sits down on the ground with Rin.

Rin asks while making a flower necklace, "Are you a half demon?"

She looks at her and says, "Well I think so. My mother fell in love with a demon servant while being betrothed to a human war lord. They had me in secret and they were both killed for it. I was thrown out into the wilderness when I was three."

Rin says, "My friend Kohaku and I are close but I don't think its love."

Hope asks, "Why not?"

Rin says, "Sesshomaru does not approve."


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru watches the girls from his window.

A growl escapes from his throat as Hope moves in the garden like she has always knew it.

"_She has a fine body Lord Sesshomaru. You sure you don't want to see what under those clothes?"_

His inner demon was obviously winning over his body.

Hope looks up at him and smiles at him kindly.

Sesshomaru looks back at her with kind eyes as she goes back to playing with Rin.

He says to himself, "I will not force myself upon her."

He goes to his desk and tries to focus on other things.

A few hours later Hope comes into the study with a try of food for him.

He looks up from his work and smiles slightly at the smell of the food.

She says to him, "I made lunch and thought you would be hungry. So I brought you some."

He moves his stuff away and makes room on his desk for the food.

He asks, "What have you made for lunch?"

Hope says, "Homemade ginger bread, mashed potatoes, cooked carrots, and bread chicken. I did not know if you liked white or dark meat. So I gave you a mix of both."

She sets the tray down on his desk and then backs up.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru looks at the food before digging in politely.

Hope sits down and asks, "So is there anything else you need?"

He shakes his head and says after swallowing his food, "This is good enough for me, thank you."

"_Don't lie Sesshomaru…"_

He groans as his inner demon was trying to make him lose control of himself.

Hope looks at him a moment as she could sense something was wrong with him.

She goes to his side and touches his arm ever so gently.

She asks, "Is something bothering you, my lord?"

Sesshomaru looks up at her face and stares into her eyes for a moment.

He says, "I need you to return to Rin and not bother me again."

His voice was cold and dark as he spoke.

She nods slowly and quickly leaves the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru looks at himself in a small mirror as he was doing his best not to give into those dark desires.

He knew that he had hurt Hope's feeling and scared her too.

His inner demon says to him, _"She is the right age to give you an heir. Why waste the opportunity?"_

He says, "Only if she desires as well. I will not force myself on her."

His inner demon laughs and says, _"It will not be so if I get in control."_

Sesshomaru shudders slightly as the idea of him forcing the girl into his bed.

Hope looks at herself in her room's mirror since Rin was away with Kohaku.

She sighs as she knew that mating season was on its way and she knew very well she was an undesirable woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope looks around as she feels something was going on.

She slowly goes to Sesshomaru's study room and knocks on the door gently.

She asks, "My lord, are you okay? I am sensing something is wrong."

Sesshomaru's inner demon chuckles some as he takes control of his body.

He opens the door quickly and Hope jumps back at the sudden movement.

He grabs her gently and brings her into the study and blocks the door off.

Hope starts to shake as she did not like the look in his eyes.

"My lord, is there something I can do for you?"

He chuckles some and says, "You could give me an heir."

A blush of deep red goes across her face and backs against a wall.

Sesshomaru smiles and forces a kiss upon her lips easily overpowering her.

She tries to slap him but he pins her hands above her head.

He roughly starts to kiss her neck and remove her kimono.

Tears form in her eyes as she says, "Please my lord, stop. I don't want to do this."

He stops with his eyes wide as the inner demon was losing control of Sesshomaru's body.

Sesshomaru forces himself away from her and says, "I am sorry."

She re-ties her kimono and says, "It is because of mating season being so close."

He nods some and says, "Yeah and the pressure of having an heir, does not help."


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru looks at Hope as they stare at each other a moment unsure what to say now.

She says, "I am sure you can find a willing mate to birth you an heir to your estate."

He says with a smirk, "A willing woman that is power hungry…"

She looks at him and asks, "But are you not the same way?"

He looks at her coldly at first but then sadly and says, "Yes I was like that once. However the love of a child changed my heart."

Hope sighs and says, "I don't know how to help you. I am not a suitable mate for you. My tainted blood seals that fact."

Sesshomaru looks at her shocked for a moment then he realizes that she probably grew up with people saying that to her.

He slowly steps towards her and takes her in his arms.

He says running his fingers through her hair, "I used to think that of half-demons but it is not true. When it comes down to it, you can be as strong as a full demon."


	11. Chapter 11

Hope looks at his shoulder wide-eyed; she was not used to being held by anyone.

She says breathing in his warm scent, "Lord Sesshomaru please, do not get my hopes up about finding a mate of my own. It will never happen for me."

He runs his fingers through her hair getting lost in her scent and he says, "You are too beautiful to stay alone."

She blushes as she feels him caress her body in a loving way.

He says in her ear caressing her ear with his warm breath, "I can make those doubts melt away if you let me."

He picks her up and puts her on his desk and kisses her neck tenderly trying to seduce her.

She holds onto him unsure what to say or do.


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru continues to kiss and bite her neck as his hands caress her body.

He gently brings her face to meet his and kisses her gently on the lips.

Hope tenses up at first at the new feeling before shyly kissing him back.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss eagerly wanting more.

He quickly takes the hint and picks her up once more this time wrapping her legs around his waist.

He carries her to his bed chambers and places her on his bed which is big enough for four dog demons in their true form to lie on.

Hope whimpers as he breaks the kiss to undress himself in front of her.

Hope watches as every well-toned strong bare muscle is revealed to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Hope looks at him as his body stood bare in front of her.

She says, "Sesshomaru you are the most beautiful creature in the world."

He smiles and leans over her.

"Now I would say you are the most beautiful creature in the world."

He slowly undresses her and kisses her bare skin tenderly.

Hope blushes like crazy as this demon love god caressed her body and warmed her heart to the core.

She whimpers in his ear, "Please Sesshomaru you could not possibly want me in your bed. I am a lowly half breed…"

He growls slightly and nips at her neck rough enough to make her cry out.

He says looking into her eyes, "Enough talking…"

Before she knew it, she was moaning Sesshomaru's name as he held onto her and moved inside her moaning in delight for several hours.

Each thrust hit her very core and hit her with earth crushing waves of pleasure.

He bites her neck softly as he could feel their lust coming to an end, marking her as his mate.

She cries out one last time as she hits her release and her juices soak his member.

Sesshomaru howls in utter pleasure and hits his release holding onto her hips as he fills her to the core with his seed.


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru releases his grip on her before lying beside her with a smile

Hope moves slowly to her side and cuddles into him happily.

He looks at her as he wraps his arm around her and says, "Hope I must say that was wonderful."

She smiles and says kissing him on the lips, "I am glad I was able to please you my love."

She runs her fingers over his well-muscled body and shudders as she could feel every muscle in his body throb with power.

He smiles and kisses her on the lips saying, "You are my life mate now. You will never have to be alone ever again."


End file.
